1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server rack, and particularly to a server rack that has a front plate that can be conveniently opened and closed.
2. Description of Related Art
A server rack houses electronic equipment, such as data storage devices and power supplies. The server rack usually includes two rectangular frames, a plurality of supports connected to the two rectangular frames, and a front plate secured among the two rectangular frames and the supports. The front plate can be opened when a server is needed to be inserted in or removed from the sever rack.